


Annotations

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Chref, M/M, Pointless domestic crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annotations

**Author's Note:**

> For Ali (Chref) because there are 0 other fics.
> 
> EDIT: wow, I've come quite a ways since this one.

Rain came down in sheets on the water surrounding the little island, pattering off the roof of a certain TV host's cottage. Inside, nose buried in a romance novel, Chris McLean was sprawled across his sofa. 

He wasn't prone to reading that kind of corny trash, but he'd found it in Chef's room, full of scribbled annotations. He couldn't help but snicker at some of the things Chef had scratched into the book. For instance, every euphemism for genetalia had been scrawled over with the word "dick". 

It was pretty funny, overall, and a good way to spend a rainy afternoon. The day had been mostly lazy, just the way he liked it when he didn't have the chance to cause bodily harm to teenagers. He'd had a manicure at noon, but otherwise managed to go about the day doing nothing. 

He was skimming a scene about a damsel looking into her lovers "crystalline blue orbs" when Chef walked in. He was armed with two large mugs, one frothy with beer foam and the other with marshmallows. "I brought you some cocoa, pretty b- what the hell is that?" 

Chris didn't really bother to hide the book in his hand, only looking up at Chef with a bemused expression on his face. "What the hell is what, man?" 

Chef didn't really know how to react. That was his book. It didn't really surprise him that Chris would have the gall to go through his things, moreso that he'd be so blatant about it. He set both cups down on the glass-topped coffee table and snatched the book out of Chris's fingers. "This is mine." His tone was stern and betrayed nothing of his real concern that Chris might've found something... else.

Chris went about his usual routine of pouting and whining as Chef stuck the book up on the top of one of his trophy cases, where he couldn't reach. "Hey, it was getting good!" 

The army chef only rolled his eyes and sat down beside Chris, shoving the mug into his hands. "Shuddup and drink your damn drink." He grumbled, hoping to appease the man. 

It worked well enough, as soon as Chris had a few swigs of cocoa he seemed to grow sleepier, mumbling about rainy days and reading making him feel like a hipster anyway. 

Chef rolled his eyes, took a sip of his beer, and slung one beefy arm around his smaller counterpart. "What the fuck is a hipster, Pretty Boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
